


Grind to the Rhythm

by haloburns



Series: When You Smile, I Am Undone [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, How Alex met Eliza, Multi, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tumblr Prompt, otpism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Idea #466 Person A has a crush on the cute librarian that is Person B, but never made a move on them. One day, Person A is dragged into a strip club (reason is up to you). A is whining about being there until their eyes lock on the best stripper in the club, who happens to be Person B.</p><p>Alex spends all his time at the library, a fact his friends hate. So to get him out more, they take him to the strip club (at first, a bad idea; in hindsight, a really great idea) where he sees a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grind to the Rhythm

“Alex, you’ve slept in the library for three days straight. The librarian had to call us to come get you. We’re taking you home.” Lafayette was being unreasonably reasonable.

“These papers aren’t done!” James Madison had quit on them and John Jay had only done a few, and Alex needed a good grade in this class to maintain his perfect GPA. That was the only way to stay ahead and not lose—

"Alexander! Come on, let's just all go out! We miss seeing you." That was Hercules. Alex sighed. He did miss seeing his friends. His fingers still poised over the keyboard, the librarian, Eliza, walked around the corner.

"Alex, your friends are right. Come back tomorrow. I'll bring you lunch," Eliza said . Her sentence was punctuated with a beautiful smile, one that made Alex's heart leap.

"Okay." Herc and Laf threw their hands up in the air but grinned anyway as Alex packed away all of his stuff. He headed towards the door with Hercules and Laf, the three bouncing around ideas for the night.

When they reached the bar, Lafayette then decided they needed to go to a strip club.

"The girls are soooo pretty," they said, their accent thicker than normal. The other two couldn't find an argument, so they all headed for some high-end strip club called Déjà Vu on Main. Once they were in, Hercules and Alex discovered Laf was friends with a few of the dancers, which is not surprising; they are so charismatic. While Laf ordered round after round of expensive alcohol, Alex let his eyes wander. Lafayette was right; they are soooo pretty. Alex wandered from their table to watch a particularly mesmerizing girl. She moved fluidly across the stage, her long dark hair twitching like a cat's tail. He chuckled when he noticed her name, Eyren Sky.

She was simply amazing and he was stunned by her grace. Alex settled into a chair to watch her. He took a drink of his fourth Blowjob when Eyren Sky turned to face him. Alex did one thing he never did with Blowjobs: he spit.

"Eliza?!" He half-whispered, half-yelled. She stiffened slightly in her dance but continued through her set.

When she was done, she came to sit next to him wearing a little robe.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" She asked quietly, taking a long drink.

"Laf wanted to see all the pretty girls dance and how could I say no to that?"

"I forgot some of the girls were friends with Laf," she says offhandedly. There were a few seconds of awkward silence before Eliza spoke up.

"Go ahead and ask." Her robe rustled quietly as she shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" Alex blinked at her, struggling to comprehend what was going on. He'd had too much to drink.

"Ask whatever you want." There was a pause between her allowance and his question. He needed to gather his thoughts, working through the stereotypes he'd heard and lived through and actually not be an asshole to Eliza.

"Why do you dance and work at the library?" Alex articulated rather slowly, his tongue feeling thick.

"I love to dance, but I need a stable job and I love my job at the library. The two aren't mutually exclusive," Eliza huffed quietly. Nervously, her fingers ran through the ends of her hair.

"I know. I know that. It just surprised me? I never knew you could dance, in any form." That sounded sort of asshole-y. Great job Alex.

"I've been dancing since I was a kid. My sisters and I used to put on a show every year for my mom and dad. Angie and Peggy dropped it when they were teenagers, but I took classes--well, I still take classes. And I like feeling sexual. Being a librarian, despite the copious amounts of porn saying otherwise, isn't that sexy."

"I think it is," Alex blurted. Eliza turned to look at him for the first time since she sat down, one slender eyebrow raised in a practiced manner.

"And why is that?" Too late to stop now, he thought.

"Because you're a librarian and you're sexy. Therefore, you make being a librarian sexy." Following his rather rushed admission, there was a long silent pause. Right as it started to grow awkward, Eliza snorted. It grew into giggles, which then grew into full on laughter. Though Alex could survive on her laughter alone, his embarrassment made him stand up. He knew his face was red and knew he'd fucked up. Mumbling apologies as he forced his eyes to stay dry, he stood to leave.

"Wait! Alex, no! I wasn't laughing at you! Well, I was, but just because you're so sweet. I just--" She giggled again. "I've never heard anyone say that to me. Yeah, they've called me a sexy librarian, but not quite like that."

Still unsure, Alex shuffled his feet, staring down at them.

“Alex, come on.” He could hear the smile in her voice from the view of his feet. “Thank you, for your compliment. As backhanded as it was,” she added.

“I--You’re welcome?” Alex responded hesitantly. He’d had too many Blowjobs, he couldn’t think clearly. Before he could say more, Laf stumbled over, slumped against Hercules.

“Lafayette has had too much to drink. We’re heading out. You coming with us?”

“Alex will go with you. It looks like that’s his fourth drink and that is not just beer,” Eliza piped up. Hercules did a double take before nodding.

“Thanks, Eliza, for looking out Alex. Really.”

“No problem,” she said with a smile. “Don’t forget to call me, Alex.” Eliza pressed her card into his hand and his eyes widened slightly. Did he just unintentionally pick up a girl that was a librarian and a stripper that also happened to be his biggest crush?

“I’ll call tomorrow when it’s a little clearer,” he said, blinking blearily as Herc pulled him outside towards the waiting cab.

As they walked, Alex finally processed it.

“Shit! Eliza just asked me out.” He sat squished between Hercules and Lafayette and blinked slowly.

“And that’s not good?” Herc asked skeptically.

“No! It is. But I don’t really understand?”

“Maybe you should have stopped accepting those Blowjobs from the cute bartender.”

“Good advice.”

“You’re not gonna listen to me, are you?”

“Never.”

* * *

"I'm glad you're shit at listening to advice sometimes," Eliza said as she curled into his side. It'd been a year since they met and they were recounting how they started dating to their friends. He brushed his fingers through her hair and counted his lucky stars he'd met her.

"Yeah, me too," he said softly. "Me too."

"Can you two stop being like gross?" Peggy said, throwing a piece of popcorn at the two.

"Hush Tequila," Alex said, throwing the popcorn back at her. In typical fashion, she stuck her tongue out at him. Angelica walked in with another bowl of popcorn, pushing Peggy out of her chair, plopping herself into it.

“Why does your life sound like a rom-com?” She asked, a handful of popcorn shoved in her mouth a second later.

“Maybe it’s because Alex is, ‘ow you say, a joke,” Laf said from the rug. Hercules struggled to keep his drink in his mouth while Angelica and Peggy cackled, rolling on the floor. Eliza suppressed giggles while Alex pouted.

“Aw,” Eliza said through her laughter, kissing his cheek.

“Wait, Eliza. What are we gonna do with your half gay boyfriend’s gay urges?”

“Peggy, there are so many things wrong with that statement, I’m not even gonna start—”

“Then don’t,” Angelica quipped, not missing a beat.

“Now, what movie should we watch?”

“The Be—”

“No!” The room collectively called. They settled into bickering about the movie and Eliza moved closer.

“I’m glad we met, joke or not,” she whispered.

“My life’s gonna be fine, ‘cause Eliza’s in it,” he whispered back before they settled in to watch Lilo and Stitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Déjà Vu on Main is actually a strip club in LA, but I thought it was appropriate, so it's now in NY.
> 
> Also!! Big thanks go out to queereight for helping me write this! she's my new beta and shes helped me a lot write this one fic (and let me tell you she's made me want to write more and more so these one-shots may get longer!!!!) so a lot of credit goes to her!!!
> 
> as usual you can find me @writingatnight--runningoutoftime.tumblr.com OR @young-scrappy-and-gay.tumblr.com!!


End file.
